


What’s better to step on: a eggshell or a sword edge?

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Love Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, October Prompt Challenge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Sanji aveva provato a cercare la sua anima gemella in lungo e in largo prima di unirsi a Luffy. In seguito a questo impegno preso, decide di dare importanza alla ciurma e smette di cercarla. Suo malgrado, la trova. Molto più vicina di quanto pensava.Zoro non è interessato alla faccenda e non ha mai pensato alla possibilità di ricevere un marchio. Quando un giorno si sveglia con un disegno su un braccio, però, dovrà improvvisamente fare i conti con quella realtà.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writoberDay 20 - Soulmate AU
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	What’s better to step on: a eggshell or a sword edge?

  
  
  
  
“L’amore fa male” può essere spesso e volentieri un luogo comune atto a descrivere la complessità e le sfaccettature di un sentimento complicato come quello, ma nel caso della vita di alcune persone potrebbe essere una frase più letterale di quanto si creda.  
  
Anima gemella. Un concetto idealizzato da molti e odiato da altri, affrontato e ritrito in ballate e poesia e romanzi. Nei fatti non era altro che una possibilità che poteva anche non essere ricambiata, che si concretizzava in un marchio che si manifestava al primo tocco sulla pelle nuda tra due persone predestinate, accompagnato da un dolore acuto come quello di un ferro incandescente. Era quindi abbastanza impossibile non accorgersi di aver trovato la propria anima gemella, come lo era vedere la reazione della stessa in caso il marchio fosse reciproco.   
  
Ovviamente, per alcune persone, il destino sembrava avere altro in serbo.  
  
Nel mondo civile e nello specifico in quella dell’aristocrazia, le anime gemelle erano rare da trovare visto che il contatto fisico non era così comune. Quando accadeva, il marchio appariva quasi sempre sui palmi delle mani, che si venivano a toccare per stringere accordi, fare presentazioni o concedere un ballo. Tutto questo valeva finché si rimaneva al sicuro dentro la propria isoletta.  
  
Nel Grande Blu, ovviamente, le cose erano diverse. Molto diverse.  
  
Sanji aveva provato a cercare la propria anima gemella. Eccome se ci aveva provato. Da quando aveva preso il mare, fino a quando si era unito alla ciurma di Luffy, non aveva fatto altro che avvicinare signorine su signorine. Il suo lavoro, poi, rendeva il contatto fisico molto facile: porgere una mano per aiutare l’interessata ad alzarsi, offrirle un fiore, farle da appoggio mentre saliva o scendeva dalla passerella della propria barca… Gli stratagemmi erano molteplici. Però, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi e le prese in giro dei propri colleghi cuochi, non aveva avuto successo. Il dubbio rimaneva sempre, perché il mondo era talmente vasto e la percentuale di persone che possedevano un’anima gemella era talmente bassa che, a meno di non incontrarla, non si poteva sapere se si era uno dei predestinati o meno.  
  
Una volta unitosi a Luffy, però, Sanji smise di cercare. Certo, aveva fatto un ultimo tentativo con Nami, chi non ci avrebbe provato? Ma una volta presa la decisione, il suo senso dell’onore non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsi a legare ad una persona esterna alla ciurma. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato una lady a struggersi per lui, ma dall’altra parte si era preso un impegno con Luffy e gli altri. Questo, ovviamente, non significava che non avrebbe più tentato di approcciarsi al gentil sesso: magari si sarebbe innamorato alla vecchia maniera o, se alla sua controparte avrebbe fatto piacere, avrebbero trascorso delle divertenti nottate insieme prima che lui dovesse ripartire verso la prossima avventura.  
  
Quando Arlong fu finalmente sconfitto, sepolto sotto a un cumulo di macerie, la sua convinzione di aver fatto la scelta giusta si solidificò mentre guardava i suoi compagni, stanchi ma vittoriosi, i paesani che festeggiavano e Nami in lacrime. Era decisamente una bella sensazione. Unita alla possibilità di far avverare il sogno di trovare l’All Blue, forse ne era valsa la pena di rinunciare a un’anima gemella.   
  
O forse il destino aveva qualcosa di diverso in programma.  
  
Il villaggio di Cocoyashi aveva imbastito un banchetto enorme e tutto il villaggio stava festeggiando la liberazione dopo lunghi anni passati sotto la tirannia di Arlong e della sua ciurma. Cibo e alcol scorrevano a fiumi, le fiamme e le risate si alzavano fino al cielo e in generale l’atmosfera di festa non sembrava per nulla intenzionata ad arrestarsi per i prossimi giorni a venire. Durante la prima notte di festeggiamenti la nuova leva della ciurma trovò Zoro appartato in un vicolo a bere.   
  
“Non so come fai a reggere con quelle ferite.” Esordì, sedendosi su una cassa di fronte a lui. Gli tese un piatto, come offerta di pace. Non erano partiti proprio con il piede giusto, loro due.  
  
Zoro lo squadrò, poi fece un mezzo sorriso. “Eh, sono sopravvissuto. Ora mi basta guarire e non ci penso più.”  
  
“Lo dici come se fosse una sciocchezza.” Rispose, facendo una risata nasale.  
  
“Ho sempre fatto così. Dopotutto, che altro posso fare a parte aspettare? I punti me li hanno già messi.” Disse, indicandosi le fasciature che si intravedevano da sotto la maglietta.  
  
Sanji non abbassò il braccio finché l’altro non cedette, afferrando un panino e portandoselo alla bocca. Fece un verso d’apprezzamento, mandando giù il boccone. “Mi ero scordato di mangiare.”  
  
Il cuoco sbatté gli occhi. “Ti eri dimenticato.”  
  
“Sì.” Disse l’altro, sulla difensiva. “Embè?”  
  
Sanji aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. C’era una bella atmosfera, non la voleva rovinare. E poi, l’importante era che ora stesse mangiando. Gli appoggiò il piatto di fianco, tirandosi in piedi. Ora che era il cuoco di quella banda di scapestrati, toccava a lui assicurarsi che ognuno si nutrisse il giusto. “Vado a cercarti qualcos’altro. Che ti piace mangiare?”  
  
Zoro lo fissò per un lungo momento, prima di stirare le labbra. “Onigiri.”  
  
Il cuoco fece un cenno con la testa. Mentre navigava tra la folla della festa, si mise a pensare a quello che aveva visto affrontare a Zoro con i suoi occhi, prima la bruciante sconfitta infertagli da Mihawk e successivamente il durissimo scontro con Arlong e i suoi sottoposti, a solo un paio di giorni di distanza da quando aveva ricevuto quella terribile ferita. Eppure non sembrava accusare troppo il dolore. Forse era un qualche tipo di superuomo come il loro capitano, che sembrava riprendersi in tempo record da qualsiasi cosa. Quando tornò al vicolo e vide Zoro stramazzato a terra, incosciente e con la maglietta sporca di sangue all’altezza dello squarcio, si ricredette immediatamente.  
  
Un getto di acqua gelata gli colò per la spina dorsale. “Zoro! Oi, Zoro!” Chiamò, inginocchiandosi frettolosamente di fianco alla figura accasciata del compagno. Appoggiò i piatti dove poteva, dedicando tutta la sua attenzione allo spadaccino. Vicino alla sua testa c’era una pozza maleodorante e aveva le labbra lucide di saliva. “Pezzo di idiota!” Ringhiò il cuoco. Probabilmente il suo corpo indebolito e provato non aveva retto il suo tentativo di annegare il dolore nell’alcol e lo aveva portato a vomitare, uno sforzo basilare ma a quanto pareva non innocuo per la sua ferita riapertasi da poco. Lo sistemò su un fianco e corse fuori dal vicolo, in cerca di un medico. Capì in fretta che non sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo facilmente in quel marasma, ma non poteva lasciare quello scemo lì.   
  
Tornò da lui, ringhiando a mezza voce. “E noi non abbiamo nemmeno un medico di bordo. Dove diavolo vogliamo andare senza nemmeno un medico di bordo! All’inferno, ecco dove. Maledetti i Draghi Celesti e tutta la loro corte!” Imprecò. Era stato giusto quel pomeriggio alla dimora del medico del villaggio, come prima cosa l’avrebbe portato lì, decise.  
  
Si inginocchiò, allungando una mano per afferrargli il braccio e caricarselo addosso, ma non appena sfiorò la pelle nuda di Zoro, un dolore lancinante gli attraversò la mano, come se l’avesse schiaffata su un muro di chiodi. Sanji si lasciò sfuggire un lamento sorpreso, prima di stringere i denti e subire in silenzio l’assalto di quella fitta tremenda. Zoro, ancora incosciente, si dimenò debolmente, aprendo la bocca e lasciando uscire singulti e bava. Sanji sbarrò gli occhi. Stava male anche lui.  
  
Quando le scariche incandescenti abbandonarono finalmente il suo corpo, Sanji lasciò andare un sospiro pesante e bagnato. Lasciò la presa del braccio dello spadaccino – che aveva istintivamente stretto più forte – e sbiancò. Sulla pelle abbronzata del suo compagno ora spiccava il disegno di un serpentario, che si stendeva in tutta la sua altezza lungo metà dell’avambraccio. Sanji inspirò bruscamente. Preso ormai da un forte tremore ritirò la mano, portandosela più vicino al viso. Dopo attimi di paura folle, la girò. Lì, sul suo palmo, una tigre sembrava scalare le pieghe della pelle, la testa girata a guardarlo quasi con noia ma con occhi profondi e penetranti.  
  
La consapevolezza di quello che significava lo colpì come un pugno dell’uomo pesce che aveva affrontato quel pomeriggio, lasciandolo senza fiato. Cadde all’indietro senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla propria mano, respirando affannosamente e lanciando un ultimo sguardo verso Zoro, per assicurarsi di non averlo sognato. No, il marchio era ancora lì.  
  
Sanji si prese la testa tra le mani.  
  
Erano anime gemelle.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice:**_ lascio questo finale irrisolto perchè sono abbastanza tentata di farla diventare una multicapitolo, ma se ne riparlerà a fine writober. EDIT 24/10: BETATO!   
> PumpFIC day 20– Prompt: Soulmate AU
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
